


Last One In

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Funny, Hawaii, Human AU, Human Amedot Week, Human Amedot Week 2018, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Oneshot, Pool, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Vacation, amedot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot Week 2018: Day 1: VacationOur favorite couple visits Hawaii.





	Last One In

“Hey Peridot, last one to the pool is a rotten egg!”, Amethyst said as she exited the hotel, viewing the back of it. There were five different pools of shakes and sizes, bars and a few palm trees, along with the heat, this seemed like the place you saw on the back of a postcard or in a movie, the dream vacation.

It kind of was, the couple had saved for a year and now they finally got a week for themselves on Hawaii.

“Hey, no fair Amethyst!”, Peridot shouted at her girlfriend, removing her glasses and moving some of her blonde curls out of the way. Her vision wasn’t that bad, she could still see kind of okay without them, and no way that she would wear the glasses in the pool, they could get ruined. “You know I can’t run as fast as you with my leg prosthetic!”.

Amethyst, who already was halfway to the pool, stopped and turned around, giving Peridot a small smile. The bright rays of the sun was shining over Amethyst, making her cocoa colored skin almost glow.

“Okay Peri, I’ll wait for you, but that’s because I love you. We’ll have a contest in something else, whatever you want, except math and other tech stuff”.

Peridot laughed and gave Amethyst a peck as she came up close, smiling.

“Well thanks Amethyst, but this isn’t the time for contests. Let’s just enjoy our vacation”.

“With you, I’m already as happy as humanly possible”.


End file.
